


The Prom

by Gallavichfiction



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichfiction/pseuds/Gallavichfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey go to the prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starry Night Prom

The posters were being taped everywhere throughout all of the hallways, on the lockers in the classrooms. One student was even wearing a poster. All of them had the same cheesy picture of space and a few shooting stars, with the words Starry Night Prom written as if in the constellations. Ian rolled his eyes, remembering Mickey saying, “What’d you want to spread out a blanket and look for shooting stars now?” Ian smiled at the memory, but his smile faded quickly. Ian sighed, ripping the poster off his locker as he grabbed his books and homework. He crumpled the poster and shoved it in his bag too.

Ian liked the idea of prom, dressing nice, dancing, eating good food, etc. but he knew that Mickey would never go with him. Mickey did not dance as a rule. In addition even though he was out of the closet the brunette still wasn’t comfortable with PDA.

Ian sighed because he could see it, Mickey in a black tux, Ian in a white one, slow dancing in the hall of the Four Seasons, or whatever location the prom committee had chosen, and not caring who was watching… only looking at each other. Ian walked home his eyes to the ground, trying not to think about it. Because he knew no matter how much he begged Mickey would never be down for it. His partner was not the dancing type. Ian sighed heavily as he walked through the front door of the Milkovich house.

Mickey had just put Yevy down for his nap, when he heard Ian come home. They had atleast a good 40 minutes before the baby woke up and Mickey planned to take full advantage of it. He grabbed Ian before he even put his backpack on the floor and kissed him passionately. He felt Ian tense for a moment in suprise and then he slipped his tongue in Mickey’s mouth. Mickey grabbed Ian’s hair and began to take off the redhead’s shirt.

Suddenly Ian stood up straight gently pushing Mickey off. “I’m not in the mood.”

Mickey raised his eyebrows and looked at firecrotch’s crotch. “Your dick says otherwise.” Mickey said grinning grabbing Ian by his waist.

He was pushed off again, “Seriously Mick, I’m not in the mood.”

Mickey shrugged trying to hide his frustration. Ian was gone all day, and he had to stay home with the baby, or work finding clients for the rub n tug. Mickey had waited so long for Ian to get his meds in order and now that they finally had everything straight…during the few hours a week they had the house to themselves, Ian was pushing him away. Mickey tried not to show it, but he was a little hurt.

Mickey shrugged it off, “fine maybe later,” he sighed.

"Yeah…maybe" Ian said elusively

"Whatever Gallagher, go fuck yourself see if i care." Mickey said, lighting up a cigarette. Mickey pouted on the couch as Ian went to the kitchen. He grabbed a granola bar and leaned in the doorway looking at his boyfriend. Ian could not get the prom out of his head. I have to at least ask.. Ian thought to himself as he walked over to Mickey.

He sat down beside his thug, and brushed his fingers through his hair. “Mickey…Can I talk to you about something?”


	2. Promposal

Prom tickets had just started being sold, and Ian really wanted to ask Mickey to the dance. Ian didn’t have high hopes and he hesitated as he looked at Mickey sitting on the couch. Mickey had a cigarette in his hand looking at his boyfriend expectantly. Ian bit his lip, he knew what the brunette would say, but he still needed to ask….because as much as Ian didn’t want to admit it. He really wanted to go to the prom. 

It was at that moment of awkward tense silence that Mandy came through the door. “Hey Ian! You will not believe who asked me to prom! That hot mess Chris Langley!” Mandy shrugged off her backpack on the ground. “I’m pretty sure he did it just because I blew him over the weekend, but still…it was kinda a surprise.”

Mandy ignored Mickey as she squeezed between the two boys on the couch, “You are going to have to help me pick out a dress. A nice one, maybe I can even get us a 5 finger discount” she said winking. “So… did you guys wanna share the limo? Chris is loaded, and said if I went with him he would rent a limo. Pretty sure he thinks he’s getting lucky in it, but hey a limo is a limo right? ” Mandy blathered on, Ian looked at her a smile forming on his lips. He loved seeing Mandy like this, it was rare she got this excited about something. Even though she hadn’t seemed to give a shit about prom, as soon as she knew she was going, she couldn’t stop talking about it. Mandy wasn’t a normal teenage girl, she was a Milkovich after all. It was moments like these where he forgot Mandy had hit Karen with a car or that she was raped by her dad, in these moments she seemed like any other 17 year old girl.

“Fuck! You guys also need suits and shit!! Ok hold on, I’ve gotta look at prom shit online now…find something awesome!” Mandy jumped up and left them on the couch.

The tense silence returning quickly back, with every step Mandy took. Mickey looked at Ian, eyebrows raised, “Prom, huh?”

“I know, I know, you probably think it’s stupid…or gay….but I really want to go, and I’d love for you to come with me.” Ian said the words streaming out of his mouth quickly before he could stop himself.

"Ian" Mickey sighed.

"I know, I know…I understand, I’ll just go stag…or there’s a gay guy on the lacrosse team, maybe he could use a date…" Ian looked down to the floor, desperately trying to hide how important this was for him.

Mickey looked at Ian frowning, “You are not going to prom without me.”

Ian looked up from the floor, smiling cautiously “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Mickey took Ian’s hands in his own, “Ian Gallagher, will you go to prom with me?” Ian grinned, leaning in close, and pressed his smiling.mouth to Mickey’s .

"Yes." Ian said pulling away reluctantly.

"Now can we fuck before Yev wakes up?" Mickey asked grinning Ian answered by pulling off his shirt and grabbing Mickey by the collar dragging him into the bedroom.


	3. Prom Shopping

This was the fifth fucking suit store today Ian had dragged him to, with Mandy in tow. She had picked out her prom dress earlier in the day a nice black low cut, backless sparkly dress that in Mickey’s opinion was slutty as fuck, but Mandy loved it. Now Ian was being the prom-queenzilla. Every time they picked out a suit, he would criticize it to no end, the lapels were too thick, shoulders too wide, for fucks sake he was fucking Goldilocks.   
Ian had also put himself in charge of Mickey’s suit as well. Mickey normally would’ve been fine with that before he found out how picky Ian was.   
“Blue shirt? or purple?” Ian asked the two Milkoviches holding the hangers to his chest.  
“Blue,” Mandy and Mickey said in unison, they glanced at each other in surprise.

“Ok but now which blue…” Ian mumbled looking at all the different shirts slowly.

Mickey didn’t understand it, this was just a fucking dance, who the fuck cared what they wore? Mickey would’ve been happy going in jeans and a t-shirt. Usually Ian was a quick shopper he grabbed a sweater or jeans and he was done. Yet here he was now, Mickey’s boyfriend, correction his fucking fiance, taking hours out of their day by trying on every suit in the store, which looked all the same.anyway.

Mickey sighed, sitting on a couch in the store as Mandy and Ian shuffled around the store grabbing various bits of.clothing. Every once in a.while Ian would hand a shirt or some shit to Mickey to try on.

What felt like a millenium later, Ian and Mickey were in the dressing rooms side by side. Mickey was changing into some stupid four piece suit. Why the fuck.is there a four piece.suit.

Knock Knock.

“Mick it’s me, can I come in?” Ian asked. Mickey unlocked the dressing room door and opened it slightly to let his fiance in. Ian was dressed in a dashing black tuxedo, with a shiny royal blue shirt underneath. It was cut perfectly. for him, highlighting his wide shoulders and emphasizing his physique in all the right ways.   
Mickey stood there gaping at him. He was still in his boxers trying to figure out how his fucking four piece suit worked, but here was Ian looking like he had just come out of some fucking catalogue. 

“You like it?” Ian asked gesturing to his suit, “Mandy thinks this is the one.”

Mickey continued to stare at him, “You look…” he breathed, “You look…fucking amazing.” Ian grinned, it was only then he noticed Mickey’s clothes or lack thereof.

"Did you not like the suit?" Ian asked frowning.

Mickey blushed, looking down, “I didnt really know how to…” he mumbled gesturing to all the clothes on the floor.

Ian smiled.kindly, “here let me help.” Ian slipped the.pants slowly on his boyfriend pulling it up.is thighs, and zipping his fly slows. Then he took the forest green shirt buttoning it up Mickey’s chest one button at a time. They were so close they could smell each other and Ian kissed Mickey’s neck slowly as he did up the last button. Ian took his time sliding the thug’s shirt into his pants, putting his hands in Mick’s pants a little longer than necessary. Ian found the vest next and slipped that over the brunette’s shoulders buttoning it up and then sliding the jacket over. The last thing Ian did was find the grey tie, which matched the dark grey suit perfectly, and slipped it around his neck, tying it slowly/ As Ian tied it into a beautiful knot he leaned in and kissed Mickey on the mouth.

Mickey grinned at Ian, as he checked himself out a little. The suit was dark grey and he wore a forest green button down underneath, the tie and vest matched the rest of the suit. Strangely enough it seemed to fit him really well. Most of the suits he tried on were too long in the leg or arms due to his shorter stature, but this one fit him perfectly. In the mirror he noticed Ian tearing up as he looked at him. “What’s wrong?” Mickey asked, “you don’t like it?”

"No," Ian said shaking his head, "I love it."

"Christ Ian its just a fucking dance what has you so goddamn emotional?"

"It’s not just the dance…"Ian said slowly.

"The fuck you talking about?"

"Well suits are kinda expensive and I don’t want to buy another one anytime soon, I can’t believe you didn’t figure this out already… the suits we pick today…they’re not just our prom suits, they’ll probably be our wedding suits too."

Mickey stood speechless for a moment. Then he kissed Ian passionately on the mouth, his tongue slipping in and tasting him. They frantically grabbed at each other’s pants pushing them down. Ian pushed Mickey towards the mirror, Mickey had his hands on the mirror and as Ian fucked him. Mickey’s gasping moaning breaths fogged up the glass.

Ian bit into Mickeys neck as he climaxed. When they were done Ian looked down and swore, their beautiful pants were ruined. “We should have thought this through.”

"Lets just leave the fucked up pants in the corner and find an identical pair out there." Mickey suggested gesturing to the other side of the changing room door. 

Ian smiled, “I knew there was a reason I was marrying you. “

Mickey rolled his eyes, yet grinned all the same, “Fuck off,” he said flipping off Ian. Mickey had been a little worried about the prom and the upcoming wedding, but he knew if Ian was there be beside he would be fine, and he knew he would never have to leave Ian’s side again.


	4. Four Piece Suit

Mandy and Ian were dressed and ready to go. Mandy was wearing the little black dress she picked out special for the occasion. She looked gorgeous her hair was pinned up with a few strands flowing down her neck. Ian wore his new black tuxedo with the royal blue satin shirt underneath. They sat in the living room, Mandy was waiting impatiently, pacing back and forth across the room. 

"Hey Shithead! Chris is waiting in the car for us! What the fuck is taking so long?" Mandy yelled down the hall. 

Ian sat, nervously shifting his weight on the couch. He worried his boyfriend was having last minute cold feet. Ian dug his nails into his freckled hands trying not to think about the fact that he told all of his friends that his boyfriend would come. They laughed at him, and called him a stupid fag. But Ian hadn’t lost hope, Mickey had always been a man of his word….however, as they sat in the living room the clock ticking away…Ian began to rethink. “Maybe you should go ahead with Chris,” Ian suggested, “I can wait for Mick and we’ll head over later.”

 

Mandy rolled her eyes, “Don’t be an idiot, what are you gonna do take the L? Chris has already waited twenty minutes,” She shrugged, “He can wait twenty more.” She turned her head and screamed down the hall, “Mickey, you sac of shit, hurry the fuck up!!”

Ian turned down the hallway straining to look, before the last of his hope disappeared. Mandy stopped pacing for a moment to sit beside him, “You better check up on him…see what’s taking so long.” Ian nodded slowly and he stood up.

Ever since Ian was diagnosed as bi-polar, it was usually Mickey checking on Ian. Mickey knocking on Ian’s door to see if he was going to get out of bed. Knocking on the door to see whether he was going to school or work or anything! Now it was Ian who stood at the doorway of their bedroom his fist hesitating an inch from the door. He knocked once, “Mick?” his voice nearly shaking from anxiety, “Mick? Did you still want to come?” Ian ran his fingers through his hair, waiting for a reply, when his boyfriend didn’t answer right away he began to ramble on, “I mean we don’t have to go if you don’t want to..it’s not to late…I just thought…maybe…” 

The door opened slightly, and Ian slipped in. Inside he saw Mickey half naked, struggling into his suit.

"Why do they even make fucking four piece suits?" Mickey asked, unsuccessfully buttoning up the vest. It took all of Ian’s willpower not to laugh out in relief. 

Ian walked towards him, grabbed his face in both hands, and kissed him on the lips fervently. He helped his boyfriend to put on the dark grey suit, the forest green shirt emphasized the sliver of green in his eyes. Ian helped him from his cuff links to lapels, taking a great emphasis with every step along the way. 

When he was done, Mickey casually looked at himself in the mirror, “Fuck!” He looked incredulously at his reflection, he looked like a man fit for…well…Ian. His hair was brushed back and gelled neatly out of his face, and did his pale blue eyes seem…greener?

Ian put a hand on his boyfriend’s back and kissed his head gently. “Are you ready to go now?”

 

Mickey shrugged, “Well why the fuck not?” His face split into a wide grin as he leaped his way to the door, in uncharacteristically enthusiastic manner, “Gallagher, you coming or not?”

Ian smiled too, his tension and worry evaporating off his shoulders like water. He wrapped his arm around Mickey’s shoulder, and they held each other close as they left the bedroom. 

Mandy was waiting for them in Chris’ old beat up car. He had promised her, that he would rent them a limo, but as always guys lie. Chris was squeezing Mandy’s thigh and started to slide his hand up her leg.

SMACK

Mandy hit his hand hard. “Fuck!” He winced, removing his hand and shaking the sting from his fingers. 

Mandy looked up and saw her brother and Ian wrapped in each others arms, almost nauseatingly adorable. Mandy watched as Mickey squeezed Ian’s ass, as Ian grabbed Mickey by the waist. 

"Oh for God’s sake," Mandy muttered, rolling down her window. "Get in the fucking car!" Mandy yelled at them.

They looked up at her, but she couldn’t wipe the smiles off their faces if she tried. They tackled each other into the car, and Ian smiled as he slipped on his seat belt. “Sorry Mandy,” He apologized sincerely, as Chris started up the engine.

Mandy shrugged, “It’s that shithead who should be apologizing, what took you so fucking long.”

Mickey blushed, he wasn’t about to admit to his younger sister that he didn’t know how to put on a suit. “Shut the fuck up.” 

"He just needed some help with his hair and makeup." Ian said cheekily.

Mickey glared at him, but it didn’t seem to reach his eyes, “You’re such a fucking dick.”

Ian grinned and leaned in close, breathing on Mickey’s neck. Mickey closed his eyes, the warmth of Ian’s breath and the smell of Ian’s sweat mixed with cologne began to make him hard—

"Not now!" Mandy yelled, "Goddamit can’t you wait until after the dance to screw each other’s brains out?"

Mickey groaned in clear sexual frustration, and Ian drew away from his boyfriend laughing. “Fine,” Ian said, looking at Mickey and winking “After.”


	5. Get a Room

They were in Mandy’s date’s truck on their way to prom and Ian couldn’t wrap his redhead around it. If someone would have told him three years ago (hell, even a month ago) that Mickey Milkovich would ask him to the prom…well he probably would’ve laughed in their face.

Mickey had his arm wrapped around Ian’s shoulders and was remarkably relaxed. He had never been to prom before, fuck, he had never been to any school ‘activity’ but he was here for Ian. Mickey had been supportive when Ian decided to go back to school, and now that he was almost done his senior year, well…Mickey couldn’t be prouder. Mickey had mentally ‘dropped out’ of high school a long time ago and knowing that his boyfriend might go to college made him speechless every goddamn time. 

Ian rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Jesus Christ, get a room!” Mandy scolded.

"No, I’m Ian, but it’s a common mistake." Ian said cheekily, as Mickey rolled his eyes grinning. 

"Fuck, you two lovebirds are gonna make me sick." Mandy said. She did look rather nauseous, so Ian took his head off Mick and sat up straight.

"Mandy, you okay?" Ian asked, leaning forward from the back seat.

"Fantastic," Mandy said looking at the road, "Goddamn it Chris! You missed the turn."

Chris shrugged and spun the wheel making an illegal U-Turn on a one-way street. Mandy screamed as they almost hit a smart car.

Mickey immediately threw his arm in front of Ian’s chest, as Chris made a fast hard brake. The other driver flipped them off, but it was such a small fucking car it was able to go around them and they were able to turn into the banquet hall parking lot. Ian looked down to see Mickey’s “U-UP” hand still placed firmly and protectively on his chest. He smiled and touched the hand, picking it up to his lips where he kissed each tattooed knuckle. 

Mickey smiled looking at Ian, shyly his light blue-grey eyes full of a deep throbbing love. Ian was putting one of his fingers into his mouth seductively, “Fuck guys, this is not the time!” Mandy said.

"Yeah," Chris winced, "Not in my car…"

"Can’t you get a hotel room after the dance like any normal couple?" Mandy asked.

Ian had taken Mickey’s finger out of his mouth as he smiled, “When have we ever been normal?” He said winking at the attractive date beside him.

They walked to the hall together, Chris and Mandy in the front. Chris had his arm wrapped securely around her shoulders. Ian and Mickey lagged behind playfully grabbing at each other and shoving each other gently. However, as the two men walked into the entrance, Mickey took his hands off of Ian.

As every high school kid turned to them, Mickey’s anxiety was beginning to come back. That little voice in his head, that sounded a lot like Terry screaming at him. He loved Ian, he never doubted it…but there were still moments where he felt…fucking scared to show it in public.Ian looked at him, seeing the fear in his eyes and nodded.

Ian took a hesitant step away from Mickey, watching him carefully. He saw the thug’s eyes flicker nervously around the room, scanning for mocking laughs or angry whispers. Ian ran a hand through his perfectly quaffed hair and stood awkwardly, looking at a man who was too busy monitoring the room to look at him. 

As Mickey finally reached the conclusion, that no one fucking cared that he was here with Ian, his shoulders relaxed. He turned to the redhead beside him and pulled him close by his belt loops. “Well we’re here.” Mickey said, “Are we gonna fucking dance, or what?”

Ian grinned, beaming brighter than the cliche- ass twinkling lights surrounding the doorway. 

Mickey took Ian by the hand and led him to the dance floor. He held their hands out, and they put their other hands on their partner’s waist, and as the song played they danced together. They danced gaily and gracefully around the floor.

Ian never expected…he never thought…who knew Mickey Milkovich could dance? 

The funniest part of it was that it was the fucking cheesiest song ever. Why did they even play 80s songs, who still listens to fucking Cyndi Lauper anyways. But Ian wouldn’t have changed a single thing.

If you’re lost you can look - and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you - I’ll be waiting   
Time after time

As the song faded out, and a faster upbeat rock song took its place. Ian and Mickey separated breathing heavily. They looked at each other with love in their eyes and they brought their faces together. They kissed slowly, gently, appreciating the moment. Mickey could smell the rich cologne on Ian’s neck, and Ian breathed in Mick’s musky aftershave. Their noses were touching, their hands clasped firmly but gently around their partner’s neck. They eliminated all space between the two of them and just held each other. 

When they finally seperated, the song had already changed and they saw Mandy staring at them. 

"Yeah we know…."Mickey said, too happy to let any aggravation into his voice. 

"Get a room" Ian finished, nuzzling his nose into Mickey’s neck to smell his aftershave again. 

"No," Mandy said shaking her head, "I just..I wanted to say, you guys are probably the cutest couple here."

Ian grinned, but Mickey looked horrified, “Shut your fucking mouth.”

Mandy shrugged indifferently, and walked away to find Chris. Ian turned to Mickey, “Are you saying we’re not the cutest couple.”

Ian’s had his cute face on, and Mickey rolled his head away trying to keep his smile from lighting up his whole face, “You’re a fucking dick.” He said pushing Ian’s shoulder gently.

"But a cute dick right?"

Mickey scoffed, but he couldn’t sustain his grin. Ian’s goofiness was contagious. Ian leaned in and kissed Mickey’s head. “So can we dance some more?” 

Mickey nodded shyly.

"Who taught you to dance anyway?" Ian asked as Mickey began to lead them into the next dance, "you are better than all the dancers in The Fairy Tale." 

"My mom," Mickey mumbled, looking at his feet. 

As Ian tried to imagine a young Mickey Milkovich twirling with his mother, Mickey led him on the dance floor with grace.

"I feel like Cinderella or something." Ian mumbled as he leaned in close, resting his head on the thug’s shoulder. They just stayed together swaying back and forth. 

"Fuck that," Mickey shook his head "You’re no princess." He said suggestively. 

 

Ian laughed, “Yeah you’re right. So…” he murmured into Mickey’s neck, “wanna get a roo-?” 

"Fuck yeah"


End file.
